The present invention relates to containers to be loaded on transport means, such as truck-drawn trailers, ships and aircraft, for transportation of goods. It contemplates the provision of a container for the loading and transporting of goods comprising a conveyer belt arranged on the floor of the body of the container, said conveyor belt being slidably engageable with the floor surface as it is loaded with goods, a partition gate back and forth movably provided in the container body, load chains for moving the partition gate, both said load chains and said conveyor belt being connected to said partition gate, a transmission shaft provided in the container body for driving the conveyor belt through said load chains so that the conveyor belt within the container body can be driven when driving force is supplied to said transmission shaft.